El amor de mi vida, y el rencor de su familia
by AudreyWeasley
Summary: Scorpius y Rose estaban enamorados perdidamente uno del otro, pero todo cambiara cuando el rubio descubra que la menor de las Potter lo amaba en silencio, y sufrirá al descubrir sentir algo por ella. ¿Con quien se quedara?.
1. Chapter 1

Gente!, es mi fic, de la nueva generación que tanto me atrapo desde que termine de leer el libro hace unos años!... La tengo casi terminada a esta historia, la vengo escribiendo hace un tiempo, acepto quejas lo que ustedes quieran!... Estoy un poco loca lo se, pero bueno, esto es lo que mi imaginación :D… Espero disfruten el primer cap! Debo decir tambien, que en este fic, veremos cosas de Ginny Harry (mi pareja preferida) y también de Ron y Hermione!, es imposible dejar a este cuarteto de lado en mis historias!!... Y no olviden , dejen Rev… =)…

Todos los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de J. Rowling, a excepción de algunos que son el producto de mi tensa imaginación!...

_** El amor de mi vida...**_

Continuación del epilogo, Hp7…

Luego de despedir a sus padres, y tener que darle frente a la realidad, Albus subió al tren de Hogwarts acompañado de su prima Rose.. Ambos tenían la misma edad, y estaban entusiasmados y con muchas ganas de conocer por fin, el lugar que tanto habían soñado desde que podían entender que eran magos…

Al entrar se toparon como muchos chicos y chicas, abrasándose conversando sobre sus vacaciones, pero pudieron ver a cierto rubio medio desolado… Rose lo miro con mucha curiosidad…

- Mira Al, ahí hay un niño que esta solo lo ves?- pregunto la pelirroja a su primo

- Quien?- dijo Albus distraído, giro su cabeza y pudo verlo, solo sentado, en un compartimento..- a si, lo veo…vaya que esta solo…

- Y porque no vamos a sentarnos con el?…- Albus se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente con su cabeza…

Cuando empezaron a dirigirse al lugar, encontraron a James discutiendo con Victoire la hija de Bill y Fleur…

- No me mientas Vic! Los vi., estaban besándose, porque sigues negándomelo? Porque no se lo quieres decir a los demás?...- decía el niño enfurecido..

- Basta ya James!...- decía la chica avergonzada mientras sus amigas ahogaban risitas tontas…- no es de tu incumbencia niño, porque no te vas a tu compartimento de una vez por todas…

Albus miraba atentamente, no, parecía que James no iba a rendirse, sonrío pero una voz lo hizo volver a su realidad...

- Esta ocupado?- pregunto la pelirroja con amabilidad… Albus giro, y pudo ver a su prima ya tratando de interactuar con el muchacho…Lo miro atentamente..- Disculpa- el niño la miro, ella lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos grises eran muy grandes y llamativos- esta ocupado?

El pequeño rubio negó con su cabeza…

- te molesta si nos sentamos contigo? Es que no encontramos otro compartimento…

- pasen...

Ambos primos se miraron confusos, entraron, y se acomodaron… El niño rubio los miro para ver mejor como eran cada uno… la niña que se había sentado junto a el era colorada, igual así tenía algo raro en su cabello, todo enmarañado…pudo ver hacía unos instantes que tenia los ojos delicadamente grises… El niño que se había sentado al frente de el, era masomenos de igual estatura que el, un poco mas bajo… su cabello era oscuro, tenia anteojos redondos que parecían mas grandes que su cara y unos ojos grises que resaltaban a montones de kilómetros pensó el niño…

- Bien, como te llamas?- Pregunto Albus con interés…

- Soy Scorpius Malfoy

Albus había abierto la boca para responder pero Rose le pego un codazo en el estomago del niño…

- Yo soy Rose Weasley.. un gusto…

- Y yo soy Albus Severus Potter..

Scorpius miro sorprendido a Albus, levanto su ceja levemente, mirándolo con curiosidad..

- Tu eres el hijo de Harry Potter?..

- Si- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose..- Porque?...

- Solo preguntaba…- dijo el rubio mientras miraba por su ventana despreocupado.. Rose lo miraba atentamente era demasiado extraño, cuando no encontró mas sentido el seguir observándolo le dijo a su primo..

- Albus, en que casa crees que vas a estar?...

- No lo se Rose, lo único que se es que no quisiera decepcionar a mis padres

- Pues yo creo que Ravenclaw no estaría mal, leí en unos libros que encontré de mama, que ahí van los más sabios…

- Ya lo creo Rose ese seria el lugar perfecto para ti- dijo Albus con una sonrisa…su prima sonrío, era la viva imagen de Hermione solo que pelirroja…

- Y tu Albus? A donde quisieras ir…

El muchacho pensó durante unos cuantos segundos, la miro, y ella pudo ver que su mirada reflejaba preocupación…

- No me molestaría ninguno pero mira si me mandan a Slytherin…

- Que tiene de malo Slytherin?- finalmente el rubio había pronunciado mas palabras…lo miro con mucha curiosidad…

- Pues nose…ahí es donde estuvo Voldemort no es así?... Estuvieron muchos de sus mortifagos que me contaba mi padre, a y también estuvieron los Malfoy Rosie! Te acuerdas las historias sobre ellos que nos contaba papa!- al decir esto Rose miro con reproche a su primo, Albus miro a Scorpius que no dejaba de observarlo, se sintio avergonzado..

- Oye lo siento, no me di cuenta…

- Descuida…- dijo el rubio, y volvio a concentrarse en una revista que habia estado leyendo antes que ellos llegaran…

Ambos primos se miraron consternados, acaso Harry no les habría contado los crueles que habían sido los Malfoy?... Rose diría que este chico en particular, no parecía tener pensamientos oscuros… Aunque dudo por un momento…

Era el momento de la selección de las casas, Albus y Rose estaban muy nerviosos… Albus pudo divisar a cada uno de sus primos en sus diferentes casas, aunque pudo ver la mayoría pertenecía a Gryffindor eso lo puso aun mas nervioso…

Victoire y Louis hijos de Bill y Fleur estaban ambos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.. Vic cursaba su último año en la escuela y Louis el quinto… Su hermana pequeña Dominique era dos años menor que el… Al lado de ellos vio a Fred, hijo de George…Fred estaría cursando 4 año, y su hermana Roxanne, tenia la misma edad que Lily, pero estaba en Hufflepuff…Siguió observando..Hasta que pudo encontrar a Molly y a Lucy, hijas de Percy, estaban charlando amistosamente con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, Molly cursaba sexto año, y Lucy quinto…

Pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos… Y era el profesor Longbotton diciendo que cuando valla el mencionando sus apellidos se pusieran por favor el sombrero, mientras se sentaban en la silla correspondiente..

Iban mencionando a muchos chicos, hasta que…

- Malfoy Scorpius- Dijo Neville... El rubio sin preocupaciones camino hasta el lugar, se sentó en donde debía y se coloco el sombrero, Albus pudo jurar que vio que el sombrero abría y cerraba como si estuviera hablando… pero por alguna extraña razón el no escuchaba nada…

- SLYTHERIN!

El muchacho corrió seriamente hacia su mesa mientras sus nuevos compañeros de casa lo esperaban.. Después de unos minutos…

- Potter Albus..

Y el corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente, pensó que iba a morirse en ese momento de los nervios… Se sentó, vio como todos lo miraban expectantes, el gran hijo de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, estaba bajo presión.. Sus primos lo observaban curiosos…Todos dudaban de que casa podría pertenecer Albus, era valiente, pero era muy ambicioso no le importaba nada solo poder llegar a lo que el quisiera y si eso significaba darlo todo por llegar a eso, el lo hacia…

Sintió que le colocaron el sombrero, y pudo oír voces adentro de su cabeza…

- Ummmmm, es difícil esta decisión, Potter, si, todos siempre fueron de Gryffindor, tienes gran valor, pero por otro lado, eres muy ambicioso, algo te conecta duramente a Slytherin..Ya se, tu casa es…

SLYTHERIN!...

Albus quedo impactado, no tuvo tiempo de pedirle de gritarle al sombrero que no lo mande ahí, ni quiera pudo pensar en eso, el solo había escuchado lo que decía muy dentro de el.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos… Rose en cambio estaba tranquila, solo le sonreía...El se levanto del asiento, mientras Neville le dio palmadas en el hombro y le susurro…

- No te preocupes Albus, todo estará bien, es una gran casa, anda ve…

Lo miro, asintió, y lentamente fue a sentarse cerca de sus compañeros quienes aplaudieron complacidos…Algunos que otros lo miraban con resentimiento, sin saber nada ni conocerlos, supo que tendría problemas…

- Weasley Rose!...

La niña se sentó muy cuidadosamente.. El sombrero solo rozo dos segundos su cabeza, y dijo..

-RAVENCLAW…

Se levanto muy complacida, y se sentó junto a sus primas que la abrazaron tiernamente…Miro entristecida a Albus, ya que no serian compañeros de casa…

Después de la cena, Albus se dirigió hacia la torre de Slytherin…

Llego a las mazmorras, pudo divisar una piedra blanca, el miraba sin entender nada, cuando el prefecto de su casa dijo una palabra, descifró que era un tipo de contraseña, siguió caminando, hasta que Llego hacia el lugar, se encontraba debajo del lago, lo que le daba su aspecto verdoso a la habitación, era muy amplia y muy cómoda, sonrió, no estaba tan mal…

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, cuando entro, ya alguien estaba en una de las camas que poseía el cuarto…

- Seremos compañeros entonces..- dijo el muchacho alegremente mirando al rubio que se encontraba cerca de el..

- Así parece.. Porque te pusieron en Slytherin?...- miro interesado a Albus,,

- Pues mira no lo se, lo único que si se, es que yo no soy malvado como todos los que salieron de aquí y jamás me volveré así..- dijo muy confiado..

- Lo se, yo tampoco soy malvado aunque mi padre allá sido Draco Malfoy… no mataría a nadie..

- Entonces me pusieron en la habitación indicada- dijo Albus sonriendo a su nuevo compañero, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa picaresca.. Ambos se sentaron en una misma cama y comenzaron a charlar y contar sobre sus familias…Sin saber lo que en unos años el destino les depararía…

**3 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Era un día antes de que el ciclo escolar terminara…

- Lily se encontraba muy entusiasmada conversando con Hugo y Lucas, sus dos amigos, estaban discutiendo quien seria el capitan de quidditch el curso entrante, Lily aseguraba que seria Hugo, pero Hugo negaba siempre, ella no sabia si lo hacia por modestia o de verdad no se tenia confianza…

Siguieron discutiendo toda la tarde del sábado, pero en un momento Lily decide ir en busca de algo para comer, en verdad que tenia demasiada hambre..

Mientras iba en dirección hacia la cocina, escucho como dos personas estaban discutiendo…Se acerco, y pudo ver que se trataba de Rose y Scorpius…

- Te digo que no es así Rose!!! Yo no la bese apropósito!!

- SCORPIUS! Enzima te dignas a decir que no lo hiciste apropósito?.. eres un imbesil- Dijo esta empujándolo para que la dejara salir… Pero Scorpius fue mas rápido, y la agarro por los brazos..

- Porque buscas cualquier excusa para alejarte de mi?... acaso tus amigas te llenaron la cabeza con eso de, es un Slytherin no sirve, o es un Malfoy te va a matar?.

- Pero que dices!- Grito esta zafándose de los brazos del muchacho- que estupideces estas diciendo, soy lo bastante madura como para saber con quien tengo que juntarme.

- A si? Pues no parece..

- Como dijiste?- lo miro con furia en sus ojos..

- Dije que no parecía, dices que eres madura pero no puedes tomar tus decisiones por ti misma siempre tiene alguien que tomarlas por ti y te crees madura muy madura pero en realidad no lo eres, solo eres una niña que no sabe lo que quiere!

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lagrimas, Scorpius la miro, se dio cuenta que la hirió, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rose se había marchado corriendo del lugar… Lily espero hasta que su prima se valla para acercarse al enojado Scorpius..

- Oye, estas bien?...- dijo esta entrando sigilosamente al lugar..

- Crees que estoy bien?- dijo el mientras pegaba un puñetazo a la pared..- Lily enserio yo ya nose que mas hacer con ella, trato de mostrarle lo mejor de mi para que volvamos a ser amigos, pero ella se aleja..- cuando termino de decir esto miro furioso a su alrededor, cuando por fin la furia y el rostro tal de un Malfoy pudo reflejarse en su rostro..- …Hugo lo voy a encontrar, cretino ese que piensa

- BASTA SCORPIUS!...- dijo la niña mientras trataba de calmar al rubio- cálmate!, deja a Hugo en paz quieres?... Soluciona esto tu solo..

- No puedo si el entrometido ese sigue dando opiniones sobre mi!

- Entiéndelo!!

- Que lo entienda? Pretendes que entienda?- dijo este mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos, formando una sonrisa de ironía- a si claro, tengo que entender que se mete en mi vida y en la de Rose, tengo que entender que habla mal de mi, que inventa cosas que me aleja de ella…si lo entiendo claro por supuesto… tan estupido crees que soy?- dijo Scorpius muy furioso..

- Tienes que entenderlo porque la cuida…- dijo Lily tranquila…

- La cuida?... dices que la cuida?, deja que se le acerquen tipos peligrosos de su misma casa, y a mi no?..

- Entiéndelo, es el hermano, va a cuidarla siempre…

- Pues no esta vez..

- Scorpius cálmate!!!...- dijo esta mientras sostenía los brazos del muchacho, estaba totalmente alterado..

- NO QUIERO!- grito el rubio, se soltó fuertemente de la pelirroja y se marcho enfurecido… Lily soltó un bufido… y despacio dijo…"hombres"…

Iba caminando por el gran salón, cuando de repente, alguien la tomo por la cintura, ella giro para ver quien había sido…Bufo..

- Tu otra vez no te cansas Goyle? – dijo la muchacha mientras giraba y se veia cara a cara con el muchacho..

- En realidad no Potter..

- Bueno adivina que?..

- Que cosa..- dijo el con una sonrisa..

- Yo si me canso,, LARGATE..- dijo esta intentando escapar de las garras de Goyle…

- Chh chh,, no te iras todavía Pottersita…

- Que quieres imbesil..

- Que quiero?..Quiero que salgas conmigo, acaso no te das cuenta que me gustas?- la tenia agarrada de la cintura, tan apretada que ella no podía hacer un movimiento, el tomo uno de los mechones de pelo que tenia en la cara, y empezó a tocarlos…- Podríamos salir a caminar, o nose, ir a tomar algo..

- Sueñas mucho Goyle…- dijo la niña con antipatía..- que quieres porque no me dejas en paz?...

- Porque quiero tenerte..

- Pero yo no quiero nada contigo imbesil!! Que vas a hacer, me vas a obligar?- dijo ella amenazándolo..

- Y si lo hago que- una sonrisita malvada apareció en su rostro…A Lily se le aguaron sus ojos, empezó a tener miedo… Cuando de repente llegaron a la escena James Albus y Scorpius

- No te atreverías- dijo ella desafiándolo… El la tomo mas de la cintura y comenzó a besarla sin dejarla respirar, ella tenia la cabeza quieta no quería seguir el no se apartaba de ella por nada del mundo..

- _Inmobilus!!...- _Lily dio media vuelta y vio a James hechizando al chico..Al instante lo volvieron a la normalidad…Scorpius corrió hacia Lily que estaba todavía impactada, cuando llego hacia ella, la abrazo muy dulcemente mientras la muchacha derramaba lagrimas sobre su hombro...

- QUE CREES QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA IDIOTA?- grito James alterado- RESPONDE- dijo apuntándolo con la varita…En ese instante Goyle saco la varita del bolsillo dispuesto a atacar a su contrincante…

- _Expelliarmus!- _esta vez fue Albus…Goyle quedo desarmado, sin nada con que defenderse…Albus se acerco a el decidido, el no era un mal chico, pero sus años en Slytherin lo habían formado mas de lo que el pensaba, era fuerte valiente, y con gente como Goyle no tenia problemas de ser cruel..

- Goyle no te equivoques con mi hermana pedazo de basura humana..- dijo Albus mirándolo con asco- El que seas mi compañero y de mi casa no quiere decir, que te tenga paciencia estupido...- Se acerco aun mas hacia el, mientras Lily miraba la escena en los brazos de Scorpius, cuando llego al cuello de Goyle, Albus le apunto su varita en el cuello- entendiste idiota?.. no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hermana, sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me provoques imbesil…

- Albus Albus Albus - dijo este sonriendo- No sigas apuntando, no era que tu siempre serias bueno a pesar de estar en slytherin?..te estas contradiciendo amigo!.- Lentamente fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar a la varita de Albus, quien estaba mirándolo confuso, con un movimiento imprevisto Goyle saco la varita de la mano de Albus y le lanzo un maleficio, Albus salio volando unos 10 metros, cuando callo se pudo escuchar gritos de dolor, Lily grito, quiso ir hasta su hermano, pero Scorpius no la dejo…Goyle miro a Scorpius, el le devolvió la mirada con asco…

- Y ahora que, sigues tu malfoy?, maldito eres una deshonra para mi casa…- Scorpius lo miro, miro a Lily a quien le brindo una mirada cariñosa, la dejo, volvió su mirada a Goyle..

- Te equivocas pedazo de grasa asquerosa, el que deshonra mi casa eres tu…Yo soy ambicioso, yo tengo mis sueños, y mis metas y voy a luchar por ellas, pero no mataría a nadie, no juego con la vida de los demás...-

- Que conmovedor eres… Por dios que patético Malfoy, con razón tu padre esta tan decepcionado de ti- Scorpius lo miro confundido, y cierta angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, giro y vio que Rose estaba abrazando ahora a Lily y lo miraba con interés- Te sorprendes malfoy? Ya olvidaste que tu padre y el mio son grandes amigos?, mi padre me lo cuenta todo, como Draco Malfoy sufre por tener un hijo que tiene buenos sentimientos con los muggles, o con traidores sucios asquerosos a la sangre como son tus amigos…Como tu madre llora por las noches porque ensuciaste su apellido..- El muchacho sonrío maliciosamente… - de cómo te tratan cuando estas en casa, les das asco a tus propios padres, ellos mismos lo dicen..- Scorpius puso los ojos como plato, pero de su rostro no se iba esa pizca de odio que le salia de la sangre Malfoy, James estaba con Albus quienes miraban a Scorpius temiendo de lo que pudiera hacer, Rose emitió un gritito ahogado, y lloraba por las cosas que había dicho Goyle…Scorpius lo miro, sentía mucha angustia por dentro, el nunca a nadie le habia contado como lo trataban en su casa, no quería dar lastima… y el se atrevía a decirlo en publico…

- Vete Goyle, vete y no vuelvas mas cerca de Lily.. NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA ME OISTE BASTARDO?...sino no tendré compasión contigo..

Goyle esbozo una sonrisa endemoniada… Guiño un ojo a James que estaba muy furioso y se marcho…

Lily seguía llorando en el suelo, desconsoladamente, tal vez era que nunca nadie la habia tratado asi, tan a la fuerza de querer besarla o lastimarla.. En ese momento llego Lucas quien sin preguntar nada, se acerco a ella, la abrazo y la contuvo…

Scorpius no dejaba de mirar el horizonte, no comprendia que habia pasado, como sus padres habian sido capaces de decir esas cosas…estaba herido…Albus se acerco a su mejor amigo y le dio palmaditas en el hombro, Scorpius lo miro, y se marcho, Albus queria seguirlo pero una voz lo detuvo..

- Alll, sera mejor que lo dejes solo- Le decia James mientras trataba de consolar a su hermano…

- Tal vez si…

Al otro día, estaban en el tren de regreso a casa, Lily estaba con Lucas, conversaban amistosamente mientras Hugo habia ido a comprar golosinas, Lily sentia muchas cosas por el, no sabia que era, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no era un simple amigo…Hablaron de cómo Rose y Scorpius se amaban en silencio de todas las cosas que entre ellos pasaba…

- Pero no son los únicos que tienen una atracción…- dijo Lucas sonrojándose..

- Que quieres decir?..- pregunto la pelirroja con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza…El pequeño estaba a punto de responder, pero el tren había llegado al lugar en donde debían de partir a diferentes rumbos, y se verían nuevamente en tres meses mas… Lily miro con tristeza a Lucas… el solo sonrío y le dijo..

- Lily te mandare cartas todo el verano…me responderás?

- Por supuesto que si Lucas…- ambos sonrieron, el se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla de la colorada y se marcho… No sabia porque, pero Lily puso su mano sobre su mejilla, mientras sentía un calor que inundaba su cuerpo… Unos segundos después volvió a la realidad, Scorpius la saludo con un abrazo y se marcho… Fue jalada rápidamente de las manos por su hermano Albus que la guío hasta sus padres… Sonrio y abrazo a su padre como nunca antes, mientras volvían a casa y le contaban todo lo que habia sucedido estos ultimos dias…

Lo se lo se, el primer cap nunca suena muy interesante, pero se los aseguro que si…Aun no me decido por quien tirar mas en este fic, me gusta Rose y Scorpius y me concentro en ellos, pero tambien, le voy a dar un poco de protagonismo a Lily, porque en mi imaginación es una Ginny pequeña!!

No se olviden de dejar Rev!, si les gusta les dejo el otro capitulo muy pronto =)…

Les dejo unos adelantos...

-Vamos donde estas Scorpius, te quiero pagar con la misma moneda…. Bien ahí estas!

En ese momento apareció un muchacho guapo y rubio llamativo por demás… que miraba hacia todos lados. Cuando entonces cruzo con una sonrisa hacia Rose.

-Ven vamos a bailar- dijo Rose a un chico de su curso que iba a su misma casa.

Comenzaron a bailar muy juntos, en ese momento al rubio se le transformo su cara saco su varita y apunto hacia el chico que bailaba con Rose, miro decidido a su contrincante y...


	2. Rayos, si es que sexy

Hola, se que paso mucho tiempo, pero aqui estoy!, comenten si les gusta, ya tengo los próximos capítulos, así que, solo comentes y si quieren algunos cambios podemos ir haciéndolos juntos!

* * *

Scorpius estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, preguntándose cómo estará ella. Su gran amor… El sabía que lo suyo era imposible pero quien podía negarle que la pelirroja era hermosa, su sonrisa era la luz de su vida. Le volvía loco pensar en cómo se puso la colorada con tal solo imaginarlo a él con otra mujer!... Sonrió, se sintió tonto por pensar en esas cosas, que diría su padre si supiera lo que esta pensando. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, por la ventana entro su lechuza, que por cierto era demasiado vieja, pensó el rubio, dejo una carta sobre su escritorio y el sonrió al verla.

_Querido Scor:_

_ Como estas amigo! Hace mucho no se de ti ni me mandas cartas, que es lo que sucede contigo, acaso ¿ya me olvidaste?, eso ni pensarlo! ¡Sé que soy la hermana que jamás tuviste! En fin, ¡Quería invitarte oficialmente a la fiesta que organizaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños! ¿No es grandioso? Sera en mi casa, que por cierto ve pensando una excusa para venir porque si no te mato, ( y no es literal). Se que es difícil para ti, pero en verdad necesito que vengas._

_Te quiere. Lily_

Algo lo preocupaba y era ciertamente en como haría para poder ir a casa de los Potter, si su padre se entera, lo degollaría sería el mejor amigo de Nick casi decapitado y eso tampoco era literal. Pero un pensamiento repentino ocupo todo su tiempo, y dos días enteros y fue que él ya era mayor, y podía decidir con quién juntarse, no podía vivir para siempre asustado bajo el ala de papa y mama. Se sintió fuerte, fue hasta el escritorio de su padre… La mansión de los Malfoy era la misma en donde vivió Draco su niñez, igual de sombría, oscura y fría. Cuando Scorpius se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta en donde se encontraba su padre, respiro profundamente y decidido, entro.

- Papa, estas ocupado?- Draco lo miro, su pelo largo y rubio era parecido al que habría tenido su padre, Lucius, los rasgos de muchacho ya habían desaparecido y él era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, no había perdido sus ambiciones ni la dignidad

- Que quiere Scorpius, estoy realmente ocupado.

- Es importante padre, prometo no molestarte mucho tiempo.- Draco lo miro, asintió despacio.

- Escucha papa, quería avisarte que iré en dos días a la casa de los Potter- Draco lo miro confundido, y Scorpius comenzó a sentirse sumamente nervioso- Veras, cumple años Lily la menor y me invitaron a su casa, y ya sabes que Harry, digo.. que Potter…

- Scorpius, que es lo que te atrae de ellos.

- Como.. como que, que es lo que me atrae papa no entiendo, son personas como nosotros, una gran familia y son mis amigos, no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema realmente.-

- Primero no me insultes, no soy uno de tus amigos- dijo esto último con asco- segundo.

- ¿Por qué cuando estaba en primero saludaste a Harry como si no hubiese problema y ahora si los hay? ¿Qué es tan malo papa? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? además de salvar tu vida claro.

- Matar a tu abuelo- Dijo el mayor sin pensarlo ni dos veces, Scorpius lo miro, bajo la cabeza- No sé por qué saliste así, te crie exactamente igual que mi padre a mí ,y tú no eres como yo.

- Esa es la idea papa yo no quiero ser como tu…- Miro desafiante a su padre. Este se levantó bruscamente y fue en busca de su hijo, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared

- Así que no quieres ser como yo Scorpius dime.. DIME- ante los gritos, la madre del rubio fue a ver la escena, se llevó las manos a la cara en cuanto pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No – no tembló al decirlo, lo miro desafiante, entonces Draco pudo ver que si había sacado algo de él, y era esa mirada de rencor, de enojo que él tenía a su edad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como yo?- lo soltó, y comenzó a caminar alrededor del muchacho- claro, ¿yo no salve a un montón de sangres sucias, de traidores, tampoco me case con una de ellas ni tuve 50 hijos como si fuese un conejo, cierto? ¡tampoco mande a matar a un pobre hombre que estaba totalmente arrepentido!

- Tu sabes que no estaba arrepentido- grito Scorpius, Draco lo miro abriendo los ojos como plato- tu sabes que no, el quería seguir haciendo daño, como siempre y tú, tu eres igual que él. – Draco lo miro confundido, luego se irguió para decirle a su hijo:

- Vete de aquí.

- Draco- grito su esposa

- ¡TU NO TE METAS!- Lo miro a su hijo otra vez y se acerco nuevamente

- No escuchas, o eres tarado, vete, no quiero mas desiluciones contigo, si tanto los quieres pues anda, pide a Potter que te aloje, seguro lo hace. Ahora déjame trabajando, cuando salga de aquí no quiero ver que estes aquí. – Acto seguido Draco se sento e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado. Scorpius con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de furia, paso rápidamente hacia su habitación, hizo su maleta y no lo dudo dos veces se fue de su casa.

- Quien se piensa que es, con todo ese odio que tiene dentro no se como vive todavía. – Estaba lloviendo afuera, se sentía un maldito muggle, no podia hacer nada allí afuera estaba totalmente indefenso.- MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA. – Recordo que tenia su escoba, y que utilizarla no era magia, si no que era utilizar tan solo un elemento mágico.

- _Accio escoba! _– Acto seguido el rubio estaba volando, en dirección a la mansión Potter..

Mientras tanto…

- Tu que dices Albus, ¿ Te gusta?,- Pregunto Lily mientras se ponía encima de la ropa que tenia puesta un vestido hermoso y muy largo de color dorado brillante el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos azules y su cabello colorado, Albus la miro detenidamente.

- Yo creo que te ves como una prostituta.

- Muchas gracias querido hermano, enserio eres de gran ayuda. Bufo la colorada.

- No le hagas caso cariño te ves hermosa- Rose estaba entrando al cuarto.- Solo que Albus es muy celoso

- Uhhh mira quien habla, la miss no soy para nada celosa- dijo Albus sonriendo, este comentario provoco la risa de Lily, y la furia de Rose.

- Cayate Huron…

- No caigas bajo Ravenclaw.

- Eres un idiota Albus…

- Y tu una Ravenclaw que es peor…Hay!- Rose le pego fuertemente en el brazo, y el muchacho la miro enojado- que te piensas mocosa ya veras- acto seguido la levanto del suelo provocando las quejas y patadas de su prima, y las risas de su hermana pequeña, bajo las escaleras sosteniendo de esa manera a Rose.

- ¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Harry

- Veras papa, alguien aquí, se busco esto, me llamo Huron.

- Y tu dijiste que ser de Ravenclaw era lo mas bajo.

- Calla niña- dijo Albus mientras la seguía sosteniendo como si fuese una bolsa de papa, en ese momento suena el timbre de la casa, y Lily divertida por la escena abre la puerta, y se sorprendio al ver un Scorpius totalmente vencido, con los ojos hinchados todo mojado y desarreglado. Lily grito, a los segundos apareció Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione y todos los hijos de los mismos detrás. Harry fue el primero en avanzar.

- Scorpius que te sucedió ven pasa muchacho- El rubio lo miro, y se vencio, lo abrazo, lo abrazo como hubiese querido abrazar a su padre tantas veces, y se dejo abrazar haciendo de cuenta que no era Harry Potter, o sintiendo que no era el , sino alguien cercano, se sentía raramente protegido.- Ven, cariño por favor tráele algo de ropa de los chicos- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, esta entendio y se fue junto con James a buscar ropa para Scorpius.

- Cielo que te ocurrio- Pregunto Ginny luego de que el rubio se cambiara de ropa, estaban todos alrededor del muchacho en el sofá.

- Mi padre me hecho de mi casa.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo vencido. Rose comenzó a llorar lentamente, Albus se sento al lado de su amigo y lo sostuvo por los hombros, Lily se sento del otro lado y puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

- ¿Por que hizo eso?- Pregunto James

- Por que me odia, porque no soporta ver que no soy como el, una maldita basura humana que anda maldiciendo por todos lados y a todo el mundo, maldito.

- Bueno mucho no te alejas de el ¿no? Vives maldiciendo Malfoy- Dijo Ron, quien fue observado al mismo tiempo por su mujer y su hermana

- Ron compórtate! No seas un niño- Dijo Hermione.

- Scorpius- Harry se sento de rodillas a el para poder observalo, ya que el muchacho tenia la cabeza baja- Tu padre es una gran persona solo que esta dolido y ya lo entenderá, tu no te hagas problema que en esta casa lo que sobra es espacio y si hay para los demás para ti tambien. – Sonrio y tambien el muchacho.

- Bueno, ¿por que no vamos todos a cenar?- Propuso Ginny

- Perfecto!, ya tenia tanta hambre que me iba a comer a todos ustedes en cualquier momento.

- Papa no seas tan ilógico por favor- Critico Rose, todos rieron, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Scorpius aun no se levantaba, le faltaba algo, alguien, necesitaba especialmente de alguien y fue entonces cuando sintio que alguien lo abrazaba tiernamente. Y el solo se dejo vencer en aquellos brazos, y se lamento, todo lo que podía lamentarse alguien como el, hasta que pudo verla, ella tambien tenia los ojos aguados.

- Scorpius lo siento tanto, no tenia idea de lo que tu… de lo que sufrias, pero sabes que siempre estare para ti, ¿lo sabes?, sabes que somos amigos.- Esto ultimo irio tanto al rubio que se alejo rápidamente de la colorada y se levanto del sofá.

- Gracias Rose, vamos a cenar.

Y asi pasaron los días, hasta que llego el gran dia, el dia del cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily. No había muchos invitados, ella solo quería hacer una cena para sus amigos mas intimos y sus familiares. Estaba tan nerviosa, esperando ansiosamente este dia, paso parte de la mañana y la tarde maquillándose y probándose cantidad de ropa que solo Merlin puede adivinar…

- Mujeres- Bufo Albus, Scorpius sonrio, se encontraban en el jardín de la Mansion Potter, en donde seria la gran fiesta. Mientras todos estaban preparando las mesas, sillas etc, los dos amigos paseaban altaneramente por el lugar.- Y bien…- Scorpius lo miro.

- Y bien que cosa, amigo me parece que tu estas mal- dijo sonriendo el rubio

- Y a mi me parece que mi prima te esta volando la cabeza.

- No hagas bromas con eso Potter sabes que me afecta.

- Uyy pobre Malfoy esta afectado por una mujer, que maricon eres. – Rio ampliamente Albus.

- Mira tu, escoria deja de joderme por que me las vas a pagar y no necesariamente con dinero.- Albus lo miro

- Vaya, vaya… ya veo que tanto te afecta mi prima, ya esta no tiene sentido te perdi completamente.

- Pero que dices…

- Hay Rose, hay Rose yo te amooo- apareció James de repente y fiel a su personalidad comenzó a burlarse de Scorpius, saltando y haciendo morisquetas como si fuese una mujer- No puedo vivir sin tiii, me muero por besarte, y abrazarte y agrrrrrrrrr.

- Que infantil eres James- replico Albus

- Bueno discúlpame señor no me toquen soy todo un hombre serpiente, de que te quejas si tu no estas muy bien tampoco que digamos- Albus lo miro sorprendido y Scorpius no pudo aguantar mas la risa-

- De que mierda hablas.

- De lovegood- Albus se sonrojo, y James comenzó a reir.

- Aaaa hermanito la rubia te tiene mal.

- Bueno pueden parar los tres?- Aparecio Hugo- Vayan a cambiarse que ya va a comenzar y ustedes no están ni cerca ni lejos de la fiesta… Ademas tengo un hambre y no me pienso perder la comida por ustedes.

- Vaya, que amargado eres Hugo, necesitas una buena mujer a tu lado- contesto James, Scorpius y Albus no resistieron las carcajadas y los 4 se marcharon del lugar con un Hugo totalmente abochornado. Rose se acercaba a la escena pero paso lejos de este grupo, y se sento el suelo, mirando hacia el horizonte. Scorpius la siguió.

- Rose, ¿ estas bien?- Ella giro rápidamente la cabeza que hasta se hizo daño. Solo asintió levemente y volvió a lo de antes.- Que sucede- el rubio se sento al lado de la muchacha. Esta estaba muy pensativa, pero el no quería apresurarla además, le gustaba estar asi, mirándola, mirando como sus ojos marrones brillaban bajo el sol, y como su cabello rojizo parecía un fuego, sonrio, si que era bella. Ella lo miro, y le sonrio.

- Crees que algún dia alguien me quiera Scor.- El se quedo paralizado por la pregunta y luego prosiguió

- Mi pregunta seria, por que piensas que alguien no querria estar contigo fosforito.- Ella sonrio.

- Creo que soy pesada a veces.

- A veces?- pregunto el rubio, ella lo miro enojada, y el le lanzo una mirada sexy, lo que logro que ella se sonrojara, el rubio se sorprendio de esa reacción- no eres pesada solo que, siempre quieres tener la razón, y no te culpo, estar en Ravenclaw debe ser difícil, siempre competir por quien es el mejor.

- No digas estupideces- sonrio ella- nunca competiría por algo asi, solo que, me gustaría saber que alguien piensa en mi, que alguien me necesita que no estoy sola.- Miro hacia abajo y sollozo en silencio. El se acerco aun mas a ella y la abrazo.

- Nunca estaras sola fosforito.- Ambos sonrieron y quedaron asi abrazandose puedieron ser horas, o tal vez minutos, pero fueron los mas hermosos de toda su corta vida, ella solo podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Scorpius, y el sentía su piel, olia su perfume, ojala pudiera pasar el resto de sus días de esa manera.

- Por que eres tan diferente a tu….- se cayo, lo miro avergonzada y pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

- ¿A mi papa?- ella asintió- sucede que, aprendi de sus errores y no quiero volver a cometerlos, estar en slytherin no quiere decir que sea rudo no crees. Igual debo admitir que tengo mi carácter medio podrido, que por ahí me desubico algo, y estoy siempre maldiciendo.- Ella sonrio- Ademas, - dijo el mostrando una sonrisa aun mas seductora que la anterior y parándose- nadie puede resistir mi atractivo, no me serviría de nada ser tan bello si soy malo no crees, nadie se me acercaría- Mientras decia esto se despeinaba el cabello haciéndose el sexy. Rose comenzó a reir demasiado fuerte tan fuerte que adentro de la casa la escucharon reir tambien.- ey de que te ries, si tu eres una de las que esta caída a mis pies por mi atractivo ¿no es asi fosforito?

- En tus sueños Malfoy- dijo sonriendo Rose, el se acerco a ella provocando que a la colorada se le ericen todos los pelos, y su respiración comience a agitarse, de repente estaban tan cerca que no podía evitar no notar la respiración del muchacho en su boca, el le miro de manera muy provocativa los labios, luego a los ojos le guiño un ojo- cuenta con ello, mi dulce Raven…- Y se marcho, pero no antes sin darse vuelta y sonreírle otra vez.

- Rayos!- Bramo la pelirroja - si es que es sexy, el muy maldito me quiere provocar…- Luego se encamino por detrás del muchacho


	3. Celos

La fiesta había comenzado, al momento en que Lily se presentó ante sus amigos, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la belleza de la pequeña de los Potter. Se había puesto un vestido sumamente ajustado a su cuerpo, que marcaba su cintura y resaltaba sus caderas, el vestido era de color azul brillante, tenía cuello alto, pero un gran escote hacia atrás. A James, Albus, Hugo y Harry casi les agarro un infarto cuando la vieron, pero las mujeres de familia estaban complacidas. En la fiesta estaban Luna con su familia, amigos de Lily de la escuela y un grupo de Slytherin.

Después de la cena y de bailar por aproximadamente dos horas con sus invitados, Lily comenzó a buscar a alguien desconsoladamente, pero no lo encontró , hasta que vio a Scorpius con sus amigos en un rincón.

- Scor, ¿viste a Lucas?

- No Lily, lo siento. – Ella contuvo las lágrimas, Scor la miro y la abrazo por los hombros dejando a sus amigos de lado mientras les hacía a los mismos un gesto.- Lily, tienes que olvidarte, no te escribió en todo el verano.

- ¿Y si le pasó algo?

- Te hubieras enterado. – Ella lo miro.- Scor ¿que tengo de malo?. Nadie se me acerca, excepto Goyle que por cierto me desagrada. – El rubio rio con ganas.

- Tranquila Lily apenas tienes 14 años. Encontraras a alguien que valga la pena. – Se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban por el jardín de la mansión.

- Scor, ¿ por qué no te declaras a Rose?.- El rubio sintió un calor que le invadía el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, trago saliva y le contesto:

- No es tan fácil enana, ella es… es…

- Terca…

- Si, y también…

- Orgullosa, y no acepta que te ama. – Scorpius la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Tú dices que me ama?

- Es obvio Scor. O acaso no lo ves. – Se sentaron en un asiento de plaza que se encontraba en el jardín, y el rubio abrazo a Lily por la cintura y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio abrazando sus brazos. Lily lo miro, y vio como sus ojos grises detonaban tristeza absoluta.- ¿En qué piensas?.

- En mi familia, no entiendo como mi padre no puede aceptarme.

- Scor, tu sabes que el paso por momentos difíciles, y todavía no puede superar lo que paso, sé que en algún punto él sabe que está equivocado contigo.

- Sabes lo que daría por tener un padre como el tuyo, que te de consejos te entienda, una madre que te cocine te abrace cuando la necesitas y una hermana como tú. – Ella sonrió.

- Oye, pensaba que éramos hermanos.

- Lo somos, realmente sí. ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero cierto? – Ella asintió.

- ¿Y tú sabes cuánto te quiero a ti?- El muchacho asintió también sonriente.

- Lily, olvídate de Lucas. No me cae bien, para nada.- Ella bufo- sé que realmente te gusta, pero no me parece que sea para ti.

- Nadie te parece que es para mí Malfoy.

- Ehhh no te enojes enana. Tienes que buscar alguien que sea así de genial como yo.- Ella largo una carcajada.

- Bueno señor Hola soy Scorpius y me amo mucho, soy el mejor de todos.

- No te burles, no hay nadie mejor que yo.

- Ojala todos fueran como tú, tuvieran tu corazón, tu ternura, ojala todos pudieran escuchar a una persona como lo haces tú, defender a alguien como tú lo haces, y cuidarme como tú. . – Ella soltó eso sin darse cuenta y se sonrojo. El rubio la miro sorprendido.

- Lily gracias. – La miro, y ella le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos azules penetrantes tanto que pueden inmovilizar a cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú fuiste la primera de tu familia que me acepto cuando era amigo de Albus, solo tú me abriste los brazos y me acompañaste este tiempo entendiéndome en todo, y sin juzgarme por ser un Malfoy. Cuando alguien me lastima, me llama escoria o traidor solo me acuerdo de tu frase: Scor, mándalos a la mierda, tu eres mejor que ellos. y sonrío, tú me das fuerzas. – Lily se sonrojo un poco y miro al piso.

- Bueno ya sabes, no es fácil ser tú, pero tampoco es fácil ser yo, la hija del gran Harry Potter, es decir, amo a mi papa, pero me cansa ser el centro de atención solo por eso y que la gente no me valore por lo que soy y…. – De repente Lily sintió que los brazos de Scorpius dejaban de abrazarla, lo miro y vio en él una mirada perdida, ella miro a la misma dirección que vio él y quedo sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

Rose estaba buscando a Lily, pero no la encontraba, se pasó buscándola.

- ¿Albus sabes donde esta Lily?.

- No lo sé Rose, la vi salir con Scor, deben estar en el parque. – Ella asintió y se fue.

- Maldición Lily.- Fue encaminándose hasta el parque y lo que vio la dejo petrificada, Lily y Scorpius, caminando, abrazados mirándose y riéndose de vaya a saber Merlín que cosa, siguió observando y los vio sentarse en un banco y como ella apoyaba su cabeza en los hombros de él. De repente un fuego caliente subió por todo su cuerpo y se detuvo en su cara, lo notaba, debería estar roja como un tomate, porque sentía que su cara ardía.

- Me vengare de ti Scorpius, te metiste con todas y ahora con mi prima.-Entro a la mansión enojada, y no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, buscaba y buscaba a alguien hasta que lo encontró.

- Lorcan, acepto- El rubio (hijo de luna) la miro sorprendido y sonrío dulcemente, le extendió la mano y ella se la acepto.

- Vamos a bailar.

- NO.- El rubio la miro sorprendido.- Es decir me gustaría charlar contigo ¿no quieres ir a caminar?- El asintió.

Salieron demasiado rápido del salón, agarrados de la mano conversando de su casa (ya que ambos eran compañeros no solo de curso sino que de casa), y de otras tonterías más, hasta que Rose se detuvo en un punto estratégico.

- Escucha. Lamento no haber aceptado tu invitación de estos años de salir. Eres un gran muchacho y me caes muy bien, y pues, solo quiero decirte que acepto salir contigo a donde quieras que vayamos solo te pido que….- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el rubio ya estaba besándola, primero con un beso tierno, y luego apasionadamente. Rose no espero sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago al besarlo, instintivamente llevo sus brazos al cuello del muchacho y se puso en puntas de pie para poder estar más cómoda.

- ¡Rose!- La pareja se detuvo y Rose miro como un Scorpius totalmente enojado se acercaba a la escena y detrás de el venia Lily corriendo para poder alcanzarlo.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¿Te importa Malfoy?, estoy con una persona vete por favor.

- Scorpius por favor te pido que…

- Tu quédate en silencio Lorcan nadie te dio vela en este entierro. – dijo el rubio señalando a su par fríamente- así que de esto se trataba, ¿estabas tan desesperada por estar con alguien que al primero que se te cruzas te le lanzas?, eso no habla muy bien de ti Weasley.-

- Scorpius por favor- suplicaba Lily con lágrimas, el la miro y le hizo seña de que guardara silencio, entre tanto el muchacho que acompañaba a la hija mayor de Ron se encontraba sin saber qué hacer.

- Tu que te piensas, ¿qué puedes cortejar a mi prima y yo no puedo hacer lo que se me cante?- Lily la miro sorprendida y ni hablar Scorpius.

- ¿De qué hablas?. Estas loca Rose-

- Los vi. – Decía mientras miraba a ambos- los vi cómo iban abrazados y contándose cosas, riéndose, después se sentaron juntos y se miraban vi como ella se sonrojo, no soy tan estúpida, de ti podía esperarlo Malfoy, pero de ti Lily- La miro a su prima que ya derramaba lagrimas- eres una traidora.

- Pide disculpas Rose, no sabes lo que dices. Somos como hermanos- Replico el rubio. Ella no daba más del enojo que tenía encima.

- ¿Hermanos? A pues mira no sabía que los hermanos se amaban perdidamente desde que tenían 9 años, y lloraban años por que el otro solo la quería como un amigo.- Scorpius quedo petrificado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con la boca semi abierta .

- ¡ROSE!- Grito Lily llorando con furia, estaba colorada de la vergüenza, cuando Scorpius reacciono, atino a mirar a Lily, mientras esta lo miro una vez y cayó al piso llorando tapándose los ojos. Rose la miro, miro a su prima que lloraba, y luego a Malfoy que no dejaba de mirar a Lily sorprendido.

- ¿Es cierto Lily?. – Ella lo mira- ¿Tú me amas?..- Ella lo miro, y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión..

- Como eres capaz Rose, mira como está ahora por tu culpa.

- Yo… yo no quise.- Repetia ella mientras sus ojos se aguaban y seguían mirando en la dirección por donde su prima se había marchado.- Yo..no quise, pensé que tú, que ella, que ella…

- Me das lastima, ¿tan bajo tienes que caer para salvarte a ti misma?

- Scor..- El levanto la mano pidiendo silencio, y se fue en busca de la pelirroja más pequeña de los Potter.- NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR.

- ¡CALLATE!, esta vez si te pasaste Weasley. – Y se marchó. Lorcan la miro.

- Vaya, Rose, ¿tienes mucho que pensar no?, mejor te dejo sola. – Y el también se fue. Solo quedo ella en medio de la nada, sola, llorando, y odiándose una y mil veces a ella, por lo que acababa de revelar de su prima, la había dejado al descubierto frente a Scorpius y todo por culpa de ella, se sentó en el suelo lleno de barro, sin importar si se ensuciaría o no. En su rostro las lágrimas no le daban una tregua, y solo seguía mirando la misma dirección por veinte minutos.

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusto?, por favor me lo hacen saber, ¡para poder seguir! Besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
